musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Enough (Koda Kumi song)
Never Enough (stylized as NEVER ENOUGH) is the 62nd single by Japanese artist Koda Kumi. The single was announced in October and was released on December 6, 2017. As with her prior singles, LIT and HUSH, it only garnered a physical release at concert venues, her official fan club and on the Japanese site mu-mo. The single was her third and final release of three planned released for 2017, her first being LIT in August and HUSH in October. The song was included on her fourteenth studio album, AND, as was an alternate rendition of the music video. Never Enough was also released as a 12" vinyl. Information Never Enough is the sixty-second single by Japanese singer-songwriter Kumi Koda under the avex sub-label Rhythm Zone. The release was announced on October 31st, and was her final single of her planned releases for the year of 2017, her first being LIT, which was released on August 2nd, and the second being HUSH, which was released on October 4th. As with the previous singles, a physical release was only available at concert venues for Live Tour 2017 ~W Face~, her official fan club Koda Gumi and on the popular music site ' mu-mo.' Due to having no physical release, the song failed to chart on the Oricon Singles Charts. The single was released as a CD and as a 12" vinyl; both versions contained the title track, along with its corresponding instrumental. It was given a limited release during the concert venues and each CD that was purchased through the venues carried one of five stickers. Those who purchased all three singles from the same official shop received a tote bag, which featured a different print depending on which shop all three singles were purchased from. For mu-mo, customers had to use the same login I.D to acquire the limited tote. "Never Enough" was written and composed by multi-platinum songwriter and music producer Matthew Tishler, Philip Bentley and Aimée Proal, with the lyrical portion written by Kumi herself. Matthew is a famous songwriter, who has worked in films, radio, stage and television. He is famous for his works with American artists Ashley Tisdale, Olivia Holt and Cymphonique, South Korean artists BoA, Tohoshinki and EXO, and Japanese artists Lead, Crystal Kay and Namie Amuro, among others. Singer and songwriter Aimée Proal is also well-known for her works with Kelly Clarkson, Halestorm and Christina Aguilera. Philip Bentley had previously worked with Koda Kumi for her song "Gimme U" from her Walk of My Life (2015) album. Music video The music video for "Never Enough" was in contrast to the previous brightly lit videos and, instead, was done in monochrome. It was performed in one continuous shot, much how her sister misono had done for several of her videos throughout her career. For the video, light and shadow were used to reflect on certain lines and themes. In one instance, in mention of the ocean, light is reflected in the room to resemble water, while during the more emotional parts, the room is drenched in darkness. On the corresponding album AND, an alternate version of the music video was used. Track listing Alternate versions *'Never Enough': found on the single (2017) and corresponding album AND (2018) *'Never Enough (Instrumental)': found on the single (2017) *'Never Enough Remix': found on Koda Kumi Driving Hit's 8 (2018) References External links *Koda Kumi Official de:Never Enough (Koda-Kumi-Lied) Category:2017 singles Category:2017 songs Category:Japanese-language songs Category:Koda Kumi songs Category:Rhythm Zone singles Category:Songs written by Koda Kumi